Aunque no tengamos un futuro
by SilverNAD
Summary: Tak y Zim saben que no podrán estar juntos para siempre, pero eso no los detiene para amarse. Lemon ZATR, no apto para niños. 04 de 25 Lemons IZ.


_**Invader Zim**_ no me pertenece, y esto es un pobre intento de Fic (¬¬) pero con mucha onda. Dedicado a **Radiack**, que es fan de esta pareja :)

**ADVERTENCIA**: Contiene spoiler de _"Cronicas paranormales: El legado"_. Además, LEMON ZATR: Contenido sexual explicito ¡Si no te gusta, no lo leas!

Visiten mi Live Journal y si lo desean, unanse a la nueva comunidad **It´s Loony Fandom**. Somos poquitos, pero buenos. Los links están en mi profile :)

* * *

**Aunque no tengamos un futuro  
**

**…**

_…Y aunque sé que existirá el adiós  
hoy me la juego entero,  
yo solo quiero el néctar de tu amor,  
si el pasado que me importa, y el futuro que sé yo__._

_De una Pasión_**_ –De Bueyes-_**

**_...  
_**

Zim suspiró levemente, tratando de contener las ganas de decirle algo desagradable a Tak, aunque se lo mereciera. Ella seguía enojada, parada en medio del patio de su casa, mojándose con la densa lluvia que caía. Se estaba quemando con el agua a propósito, en protesta por no querer irse de la Tierra, hacía un lugar más seguro.

La situación era delicada, para todos ellos. Pero Zim no iba a permitirle quedarse. Tak ya había entrenado a Niz y cumplió con su deber, ayudándoles.

Dejarla que se quede en la Tierra, a enfrentar a Dib con ellos era una locura. El humano se había vuelto loco, y tenía razones para intentar destruirla.

Zim quería que ella se mantuviera a salvo y que sobreviva. A diferencia de Skoodge, que ya había tomado la decisión de quedarse en la Tierra después de la muerte de su esposa y la pérdida de su hijo, Tak podía dejarlos para hacer una vida libre y sin preocupaciones en el espacio.

No podía permitir que le pasara algo malo y no quería que intentara detenerlo. Zim ya había decidido que iba llevarse al infierno a Dib, aunque tenga que acompañarlo.

-Tak- La voz de Zim estaba un poco rasposa, estaba de luto por la perdida de su primera amiga humana, y no podía hacer mucho para vengarla. Para colmo, Niz había desaparecido hace unas horas atrás, y era el único de ellos que podía hacerle frente a Dib, sin sucumbir ante sus horrorosos poderes mentales. La nueva DIE se había desecho por completo, porque los amigos de su hijo no pudieron hacer frente a sus demonios internos.

Ahora solo quedaban para pelear Zim, y un Skoodge completamente desmoralizado.

-Tak, por favor- Zim cierra sus ojos, tratando de mantenerse firme en su decisión.

-N-no voy a dejarte solo- La irken estaba empapada y dolorida. El agua carcomía su piel como un potente ácido.

-Está bien Tak, solo entra a la casa y deja de lastimarte-

-¿Dejarás que te acompañe? ¿Hasta el final?- Tak lo miró con seriedad, esperando que Zim le de una respuesta sincera. El exinvasor irken cerró sus orbes color carmín y pensó por unos momentos la pregunta. Finalmente, miró a Tak con intensidad y asintió.

-Puedes quedarte-

(...)

Tak entró a la casa, y de inmediato, Zim le entrega una toalla para que se sequé y una pomada cicatrizante para la quemaduras de ácido. La irken se sentía muy dolorida por el agua que le estaba carcomiendo la piel, y al tratar de secarse, solo provocó que el dolor empeorara.

-Espera un poco- Zim la detiene y le señala la ropa -Tienes que quitarte la ropa-

-Pero… me duele- Tak sentía que su ropa mojada se estaba fundiendo con su piel.

Zim entorna los ojos, un tanto incómodo, pero con cuidado corta con un láser la ropa mojada de la irken, y comienza a quitársela. La piel de Tak se estaba hiriendo a medida que la tela se desprendía, y se mordió el labio para no sollozar por el dolor.

-Ya casi termino- Zim dice esto, tratando de que sus mejillas no se azoren tanto como para que Tak se de cuenta que no estaba acostumbrado a ver el cuerpo de una hembra irk. Se quedó un poco embobado viéndola desnuda, pero regresó rápido a la realidad y comenzó a untarla con la crema cicatrizante. Las heridas comenzaron a cerrarse a medida que las manos de Zim recorrían el cuerpo desnudo de Tak.

La irken no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro de alivio al sentir la fría crema apaciguar sus doloridas llagas, tal así que Zim se azoro aún más.

-Pa-parece que te hiciste de-demasiado daño allá afuera- Zim estaba tartamudeando un poco nervioso, mientras cubre a Tak con una bata de tela suave. Al verla, no pudo evitar recordar a Niz, cuando era más pequeño y venía a él llorando, pidiendo que le cure sus heridas.

El irken se dio cuenta que lo extrañaba mucho, y estaba muy preocupado por su bienestar. Pero tenía que mantenerse firme y prepararse mentalmente para enfrentarse a Dib.

Si alguien sabía donde estaba su hijo, era aquel bastardo que le dio la espalda a sus amigos y a su propia raza, y él iba a sacarle la información a como diera lugar.

-Me salí con la mía- Tak finalmente le sonríe con altanería mientras acomoda su bata para cubrir su delgado cuerpo -Parece que la paternidad te ha ablandado-

-¿Tienes hambre?- El exinvasor trata de cambiar el tema, pero Tak no iba a dejar que la evada.

-Zim, necesitas hablar con alguien de lo que estás pasando, y Skoodge no está disponible-

-No quiero… hablar- Zim le da la espalda a Tak para no verla a los ojos. Estaba seguro de que iba a terminar cediendo, ella era muy persuasiva cuando se lo proponía.

-¿Te sientes culpable por haber mandado a Niz a pelear contra Dib?- Tak es directa y concisa. Sabía que su compañero de la academia estaba cavilando por la decisión que había tomado en aquel entonces. Sacrifico a su único hijo, que ahora estaba desaparecido, para detener a un terrible monstruo y estaba segura de que estaba arrepentido por esto.

Zim se aleja de Tak, intentando evadir esa pregunta. Se sentía culpable, terriblemente culpable. Dejo en manos de un adolescente de dieciséis años, el destino de la mayor parte del universo, solo porque era un híbrido con habilidades superiores al irken promedio, y no estuvo presente cuando tuvo que hacerle frente a su desafío más difícil.

Sentía que había fracasado, por segunda vez.

-Dime algo Zim, lo que sea- Tak persigue al irken con una mirada desesperada -Grítame si quieres, pero hasta que dejes de sentir lastima de ti mismo y no te centres en el problema que tenemos, no voy a dejarte salir de esta casa-

Zim comienza a reírse con amargura. Niega levemente y mira a Tak con los ojos anegados de lagrimas. Su voz se volvió fría y agria cuando comenzó hablar nuevamente.

-Estoy centrado, completamente centrado… debo matar a Dib, no es tan difícil concentrarse en eso- El irken recordó con amargura que nunca había podido alcanzar ese objetivo en el pasado ¿Era posible que él terminara con la vida de aquella amenaza?

-Vas a salir a que te maten, como siempre, no vas a planearlo, harás una estupidez y...- Tak se estaba alterando, y no podía dejar de atacarlo.

-Es mejor que no hacer nada, y dejar que un smeet se enfrente a un monstruo completamente solo- Zim estaba decidido a martirizarse por sus errores, pero su compañera se negaba aceptarlo.

-Niz es el único que puede hacerle frente…-

-¡Él ha desaparecido!- El exinvasor estaba histérico, y ahora comenzó a descargarse con Tak, gritándole para que su frustración desaparezca -¡Le falle! ¡Fue él solo a enfrentarlo y vaya saber que cosas horribles le hizo pasar ese monstruo!-

Tak entorna los ojos enfurecida y asustada. Se imagino a grandes rasgos las cosas horribles que ha sufrido su pupilo y sentía que la furia la cegaba. No quería perder el control y menos en el estado que estaba Zim, porque no era el enemigo. Pero si veía a Dib, iba a destruirlo con sus propias garras, sin importar que poderes tenga.

-Deja de culparte, no solucionaras nada así- Termina argumentando la irken.

-¿Y porque no se lo dices a Niz?- Zim completamente desolado y con una mueca de falsa emoción, señala a la nada para luego agregar -¡Claro! No puedes hacerlo ¡Porque ha desaparecido!-

Tak se mueve hacia Zim, y lo abraza repentinamente. Ella era un poco más alta que él, pero solo por unos centímetros, por lo que recargo su mentón en su hombro.

El irken trató de empujarla, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo. Tardo unos largos segundos en rodear a Tak con sus brazos y comienza a sollozar suavemente.

-Solo quiero que esto termine-

-Va a terminar, y yo te ayudaré- Tak besa la mejilla de Zim por impulso, pero este no se altera por esto. Sonrió levemente y tiro de los brazos del irken para que lo acompañe a la cocina.

(…)

Zim hizo un esfuerzo colosal para tragarse los nutrientes y dulces irk que Tak le había alcanzado. Tenía un nudo en su squidlys-spooch por lo preocupado que estaba por Niz. Aún así, le fue de mucha ayuda que su compañera de la academia lo obligara a descargarse.

Tak suspira levemente al ver a Zim, con las antenas pegadas a su cabeza, completamente abatido. Con esa actitud, si se enfrentaban a Dib, iban a terminar muertos. Tenía que hacer algo para que volviera a sentirse confiado y seguro, para que recupere la energía que lo caracterizaba, pero no sabía que hacer.

Ella no sabía lo importante que eran las emociones para los irkens, hasta que conoció a Niz. El joven irken podía usar las emociones de los demás para fortalecerse y tal vez Zim también podía hacerlo.

-¿Zim?-

-¿Qué pasa Tak?-

-¿Alguna vez tu… sentiste algo por alguien?- Tak se sonrojó al decir esto, y Zim no entendía a lo que se refería.

-¿Sentir algo por alguien?- El irken lo pensó por un momento –Bueno, quiero mucho a Niz, Skoodge y tú son mis amigos y me agradan, y Kia…-

Zim hizo una pausa para tragar duro, recordando a su fallecida amiga humana. Le parecía extraño, jamás imaginó que ella los dejaría primero en esa guerra.

-…Era una buena amiga humana-

-Pero ¿Te has enamorado de alguien?- Tak estaba tratando de descubrir algo que la había estado molestando hace años. Ella quería a Zim, pero tenía que saber lo que sentía antes de decírselo.

-¿Enamorarme?- El exinvasor se mordió el labio inferior y le dedicó una sonrisita nerviosa a Tak. No quería que descubriera que estaba enamorado de ella, porque estaba seguro de que lo rechazaría –Creo que si, pero no entiendo porque lo preguntas-

-¿Crees?... Y ¿era una irken de la academia?-

Zim asiente levemente, y su vista se pierde en los ojos violeta de Tak y sus pobladas pestañas. Le gustaban, casi tanto como ese pequeño lunar en su mejilla. Tenía que concentrarse, así que desvía su vista hacia las antenas de la irken, y sonríe como un tonto al darse cuenta que le encantaban.

-Si, tiene las más hermosas antenas…-

-¿Tiene?- Tak se sonríe con malicia al darse cuenta de que Zim estaba hablando de ella, y se acerca con algo de sutileza. Toca la mejilla del irken con sus manos, y la acaricia con suavidad.

-¿Te gusta algo más de ella, a parte de sus lindas antenas?- La irken le sonríe con astucia, pero Zim suspira resignado. Descubierto solo porque no podía tener la bocota cerrada.

-Me gustan sus ojos, y su lunar, y como se le arruga la frente cuando se enoja conmigo…- El irken deja de hablar porque Tak le da un suave beso en los labios.

-A mi me gusta que seas tan extraño, excéntrico y loco- La irken hace una mueca al ver que Zim no estaba conforme con ser solo un desquiciado para ella –Ya, sabes que soy nueva en esto de las emociones, dame algo de crédito-

-Por lo menos no me rechazaste- El exinvasor sonríe resignado, pero Tak parecía estar molesta por esa actitud.

-Zim, eres el único que se ha preocupado por mi todos estos años, dejaste que me quedara contigo, me ofreciste un refugio en la Tierra y me confiaste a tu hijo ¿No creías que no iba a valorar toda la confianza que me conferiste?-

-Soy dos unidades más bajo-

-No me importa Zim, por favor, déjame quererte solo por esta vez-

Zim sonrío levemente y beso con pasión los labios de Tak. La irken se estremeció levemente y gimió desde el interior de su garganta. Nunca había experimentado una sensación tan placentera como esa muestra de cariño humano. Como sus labios eran tan sensibles que no pudo evitar desarmarse ante aquel contacto.

No había nada en todo lo que aprendió en la academia, que describa lo que sentía en ese momento.

Zim separa sus labios de Tak y le sonríe con cariño. Se sentía muy bien besarla, pero no quería continuar porque estaba seguro de que iba a propasarse.

-Tak…- El irken no pude terminar de hablar que la mencionada le planta un beso en la boca, dejándolo sin aliento. Tak abraza el cuello de Zim, y acaricia su piel con suavidad.

-Mnh... Necesitamos… un sitio más cómodo- El irken no le importó sonar como un pervertido, y a Tak tampoco parecía importarle. Dejo que Zim la cargara y la llevara a su habitación, mientras mordisqueaba la suave piel de su cuello.

(…)

Zim empuja a Tak encima de su futon. Los irkens no solían usar camas para dormir, pero a él le gustaba recargar su pak en aquel mullido y suave mueble. A la irken le pareció muy cómodo cuando se recargó en este, y no tardó en quitarse su bata para dejar al descubierto su perfecto cuerpo. A pesar de las delgadas cicatrices que recorrían su piel, Tak seguía siendo la irken más perfecta que Zim jamás haya conocido.

Él tardó un poco en desvestirse, y apenas logro quitarse los pantalones, las manos de Tak lo sujetaron de sus hombros para acercarlo hacia ella. Zim beso con suavidad los labios de la irken, y trató de disfrutar el contacto con su caliente y suave piel verde, besando su cuello y escote.

Tak se retuerce de gozo al sentir sobre la sensible piel de sus pechos los labios de Zim, primero besándolos con suavidad y luego mordiéndolos con delicadeza, provocándole unas descargas de placer que estaban haciéndola perder el juicio.

Ella no quería dejar que Zim siguiera teniendo el control de la situación y comienza acariciar su antena izquierda con sus labios. El exinvasor se desarma al sentir la calida lengua de Tak tocar sus sensibles nervios, y se azora sin poder evitarlo cuando siente sus dientes, mordiéndole la punta con suavidad.

-¿Cómo aprendiste hacer…?-

-Había rumores en la academia de los irkens con pareja… ¿Se siente bien?- Ella sonríe complacida al ver que podía proporcionarle placer a su primer amante, a pesar de no tener experiencia.

-Si… Déjame intentarlo- Zim besa con suavidad los labios de Tak, y luego acaricia una de sus antenas con su mano derecha. Con su mano libre, acaricia el vientre de la irken, haciendo que se estremezca.

-¡Zim!- Tak exclama sin poder evitarlo. Sintió los labios del irken presionar un nervio sensible de su antena cuando se le estaba succionando, y comenzó a experimentar una extraña sensación de calor en su entrepierna. Su orificio vaginal, que parecía estar cubierto por una capsula de protección hermética, comienza a calentarse, y un líquido transparente empieza a desprender aquella cubierta.

-Eso es nuevo…- Tak se azora al descubrir lo que le estaba pasando a su cuerpo, pero se quedo pasmada al sentir un aroma dulce que estaba invadiendo el ambiente. Zim también lo sintió, sus antenas no tardaron en captarlo y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos por el efecto que le provocaba.

-Se siente… bien- El irken dice esto, como si estuviera atrapado en un trance. Tak se asusta un poco al verlo en ese estado, pero Zim intenta recuperar la compostura.

-Es ese líquido… tiene feromonas-

-Lo puedo sentir- Tak se sonroja apenada por la situación que no podía controlar –Esto nunca me había pasado-

-Deberíamos detenernos… no creo que pueda parar si continúo y no quiero…- Zim se queda callado mientras siente una descarga eléctrica recorrer su espina dorsal. Su cuerpo comienza a levantar temperatura y su miembro se endurece e irgue.

-No me vas a lastimar, Zim- Tak no estaba muy segura de esto, el irken parecía estar drogado por las feromonas que despedían su cuerpo, pero quería terminar con ese rito de apareamiento -Sigamos-

-Tak… es tan dulce- Zim sujeta las muñecas de Tak con fuerza, y besa con brusquedad sus labios, succionando su saliva con poca delicadeza y mordiéndoselo hasta hacerlo sangrar. La irken se estremece sin poder evitarlo, pero se queda pasmada al sentir como el miembro de su pareja, comienza a penetrar por su orificio vaginal descubierto.

Lo sentía grande, y no sabía si era normal que eso sucediera. De repente, la punta de aquel miembro toca un nervio dentro de ella, haciendo que su espalda se arquee y separe su boca de la de Zim para gemir.

El irken comienza a mover sus caderas, penetrándola cada vez más fuerte. Tak no sabía que hacer para dejar de gimotear, nunca había experimentado algo semejante y Zim parecía estar más que complacido, al embestirla con fuerza hasta llegar al climax.

Los dos estaban gritando sus nombres, sin darse cuenta, hasta que Zim eyacula dentro de Tak. Deja de moverse, y la besa nuevamente, tratando de calmar los gemidos que la irken profería.

Tak sonríe levemente, mientras acaricia la mejilla de Zim. Él no sabía que decirle en ese momento, se limita apoyar su cabeza sobre su hombro y cierra sus ojos carmín para descansar.

-Entonces ¿puedo quedarme?- Tak se ríe, por primera vez, de buen humor.

-Solo si prometes tener cuidado- Zim dice esto en voz baja. Al escucharlo, la irken le da un suave beso en la frente, y agrega con una enorme sonrisa.

-Lo tendré-

(…)

Pasaron pocos días para que Zim se fuera a buscar a Niz, y otros días más para que se enfrentara a Dib por segunda vez.

Tak no pudo decirle que esperaba un hijo de él, y no pudo siquiera despedirse de él cuando la encerró en su voot y la envió lejos de la Tierra.

Sabía que ellos dos no tenían un futuro juntos, pero se alegró de llevar una parte de él en su pequeño smeet.

* * *

**R&R  
**

**N/A: No se olviden de visitar y sumarse a la comunidad "It´s Loony fandom". Somos nuevos, y estamos abiertos a todos los fans de los cartoons :)  
**


End file.
